


Shock Bands/ Getting Together

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan Song, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Shock Bands, Song - Freeform, Touching, giving the people what they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Dan and Phil are testing the shock bands from Interactive Introverts,They get a little too stimulated and realise they are in love with each other.





	Shock Bands/ Getting Together

Dan and Phil received the shock bands to test their friendship with  
It was time to see how it would feel before the tour started. In the lounge room of their apartment, 2 bands sat on the table as  
Dan and Phil stood about to try them on. “Dan I don’t think this is a good idea, what if it really does hurt a lot?” Exclaimed Phil in a scared voice but Dan just smiled back at him. “I’m sure it will be fine besides, you’ve been zapped before remember the video you did with Connor.”  
It was true but it didn’t make Phil feel any better at all. 

“That was slightly different!!! oh let’s just do it, Im just being a coward.”  
Dan passed Phil the band and he attached it to his hand the same way Dan did.  
There was a main button to press if either one of them got a question wrong. “Ok Phil you can ask me the first question,  
I’m feeling brave and excited about this.” Thinking very hard Phil thought about his first question to ask Dan, “Ok what’s my fav movie at the moment?  
I believe you should know this.” Oh God thought Dan his mind was drawing a blank what was Phil’s fav movie. “OMG I literally can’t remember  
Phil, wait!! give me a second I’m sure it will come to me.” 

Phil got a cheeky grin on his face because he was about to shock Dan “ Its Infinity Wars, looks like you’re going to get zippy zap zapped ready?  
In 3…….2…….1.” He pressed the button an it zapped Dan who jumped around with the shock. It felt really tingly/ exciting not too much pain on level 1.  
Dan stood looking at Phil with a dazed look, Phil had the most evil grin on his face.  
They both looked sexy wearing their Interactive Introverts stage outfits. “Phil it wasn’t so bad just felt tingly, maybe a bit of pain but not a lot.” He didn’t want to admit that it actually turn him on  
like in a kink sort of way. 

“It still looked like it hurt a lot, but anyway ask me my question Dan.” Dan thought of a good question to ask Phil,  
“How old was I, when I had my first kiss?”Phil went back into his mind trying to think  
if Dan had told him this. Phil remembered an interview for a Magazine they did, he was pretty sure Dan said 12. “I think Im pretty sure,  
it was 12 years old?” Damn thought Dan he got it right. “OMG you actually remembered it, no zap for you please ask me another.”  
Phil smiled again happy to not be  
getting shocked . 

“Ok I got a good one, what was the date I first uploaded my video Phil’s Video Blog?”Dan knew this one but didn’t want to say because  
he liked getting shocked. The shock bands was now on level 2 Dan wanted to see what it would feel like. “I can’t really remember, that was  
a long time ago too many dates to think about sorry  
can’t remember.” It was strange that Dan couldn’t remember but it was time to shock  
him for being a bad friend. 

“Really Daniel! you can’t remember the date its 27th Of March 2006, well I guess  
that means it time for a level 2 shock.” Phil waved the button around to tease Dan. “Phil you little shit!!! get on with zapping me,  
I’m ready please do it.” It seemed Dan was begging for it at this point.  
“I think you’re enjoying this a little too much, but I guess I’ll give you what you want.” He pressed the button on level 2 and shocked Dan.  
OMG thought Dan that shock was worse it had a tingle but it did hurt. It did feel sort of good at the same time. “Wow that one actually hurt but I really,  
want to see you get shocked Philly.” Oh no thought Phil he prayed the next question would be an easy one. “Ok we’ll see, ask the next question Daniel please,  
please be easy.”

“How bout this, what’s my favourite KPOP song to listen to?” Damn he didn’t know this OMG thought Phil he was going to get shocked.  
“Um crap I don’t know this, ok you’ve been waiting fo this just shock me.” Yes thought Dan finally he gets to shock Phil, he did feel bad  
because Phil seemed really scared about it. “Are you ready Phil? I’ll give you a count down 1,2,3 zap” 

It hurt on level 2 like Dan said but Phil was brave, he did feel a little pleasure from it as well. “Wow that was a shock, but I must admit it did feel good as well.”  
Dan was surprised by Phils comment that it felt good. “Yeah um I wonder is this a bad idea, what if we get really excited whilst on stage.”  
True thought Phil but it was still kind of exciting at the same time. “I agree though I thinks way late to back out now.”  
Dan nodded agreeing while turning the device up to level 3, Phil watched getting more nervous. 

Dan and Phil stood close together the tension getting stronger between their bond.  
Phil felt his penis getting hard and it was kind of embarrassing so he pulled his shirt down  
trying to cover it. “Ok Dan your turn for a question here it comes, what’s my favourite song right now to actually listen to?”  
Wait!!! thought Dan did Phil tell him this? surely he knew, Oh God he was struggling to remember what the song was that Phil liked.  
“Honestly I know you’ve told me, but my mind is not thinking right I can’t remember.”Phil was offended that Dan couldn’t remember.  
“What? Really!!!!! ok well it is Interrupted by Firework, here comes your next shock.” Whilst waiting for the shock Dan remembered the lyrics to the song.

Looking at the far off sky,  
Count the shining stars,  
Trying to guess,  
Who I am,  
Use the heart,  
That you can't see,  
Through my eyes,  
Wish I could let you know my feelings,  
Just for once,  
Well by your looks like your face,  
Yours what starts to fade,  
You can't avoid,  
We call in here.

 

Dan loved the lyrics just as much as Phil maybe Phil was trying  
to tell him something. “Phil are you trying to tell me something? Because I might have something to tell you as well.”What? Phil wondered  
what Dan was thinking about, but Phil thought about the lyrics of the song and finally got Dan’s meaning. “I guess I should tell you,  
but I’m just scared I don’t want to ruin our friendship by telling you.” Dan totally understood he felt the same but somethings are worth the risk on.

“I understand I feel the same, but I think this is worth the risk. Phil since 2009  
I’ve had a crush on you but over time it’s turned into love.” Phil blushed bright red at Dan’s admission it made him feel so happy that Dan felt it.  
“Wow I’m blushing now, Dan I’ve loved you since the first time we met and kissed on the Manchester Eye.” Dan thought about the song called 2009  
the lyrics stuck in his head. See after the first kiss Dan and Phil had they agree to not talk about it but everything soon becomes a full circle moment. 

Do you remember the time  
When we first met at the train station  
Do you remember the time  
When you said you loved me in the snow  
Do you remember the time  
That I kissed you on the Manchester Eye  
Back In 2009 

The song had beautiful lyrics it always meant something special to Dan and Phil.  
“Earth to Danny boy you ok? Where you thinking about the time back in 2009.”  
Dan moved closer to Phil gazing at him with love, as they faced each other putting down the shock bands and held hands together.  
“Yes actually I was thinking about the song called 2009, but Philip Michael Lester I’m putting my heart out on the line to you to ask you this question.  
I love you so much in every way, will you please do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?” 

Phil felt so happy like he could explode at any second, he was so amazed that Dan finally asked.  
“OMG!!! This is happening I love you Dan so much, yes I will be your boyfriend.  
It was a perfect moment they got to share together, Dan closed the gap between them even further and leaned in to kiss Phil.  
As their lips met again it was like fireworks exploded above them, or a pretty rainbow in the sky like the sun shining down on the both of them. 

They fell so easy into a rhythm and things began to get more heated, Dan gently pushed Phil towards the couch and they both fell onto it together.  
It was something they both wanted for a long time, and neither of them wanted to wait any longer to have sex.  
After the sex they both snuggled together on the couch, pulled a blanket that was there on top of them and they both fell asleep feeling  
so happy and peaceful together finally at last.  
Everything fell into place being together, doing a tour together and they would come home buy a house, get a dog and maybe adopt a child  
it was indeed the greatest time of their lives. 

Once upon a time there was a boy called Dan With  
brown emo hair and a weird brown tan. He spends a lot of time  
on the internet alone, But on YouTube he found a place to call home  
A magical world of skateboarding cats Of bloggers, filmmakers and  
some big headed twats 

But Dan enjoyed this world all alone until He met a  
black haired emo called AmazingPhil  
This Phil guy he was weird, But also pretty rad He talked about his  
life and he wore a lot of plaid Dan wanted to join in but he  
couldn't make clips So he asked 'hey buddy can I have some editing tips?'

\---- Shut up Dan this piano is whack People like the rap so Philly is back  
And you better hurry up with the story of this track (maybe)  
We've been friends for 10 years they all know the tale If you  
didn't know me you'd be sat in jail Oh no You're looking at me  
like this is a betrayal I guess it's time to bail ---- The futures unclear  
and I know this is true You are as important to us as we are to you  
We didn't know we'd make it this far But now we're on a stage and  
here we are ---- Cause we're Interactive Introverts Interactive Introverts  
We don't care if it hurts or not 

We just want to give the people what they want Because  
we're Interactive Introverts You know it's funny we've been  
friends for so long and we've never fallen out? Oh there's  
plenty of material Your houseplants have died You don't go  
outside Your vision is blurry You are a furry Ok we're starting  
to fight which means this is too long I guess we might not make  
it to the end of this song Cause we're Interactive Introverts  
Interactive Introverts Thanks for watching and for all of the  
memes (maybe) It's been terrible for out self-esteem  
Because we're Interactive Introverts Interactive Introverts  
We don't care if it hurts or not We just want to 

Give The People What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Its been a while since I've done a story but I've moved house yeah.  
> I'm still learning grammar and stuff so please be patient with me I've really  
> tried hard to make this story great. 
> 
> So thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


End file.
